


宠臣

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	宠臣

高振宁拾级而上，还没等他走近，就已经有人抢着握住黄铜把手，替他拉开了沉重的黑色大门。  
“日安，先生。”  
仆从们低下头向他问好，高振宁点点头，虽然动作轻微地好像只是风把他的头发拨动了一下。他解下披风，裁剪合体的骑装越发衬得他宽肩窄腰。高振宁随手把披风递给一个迎上来的女仆，径直向茶室走去，他知道这个时间他的小国王肯定在那里，或与大臣议事，或是吃着点心研究新上映的歌剧。  
高振宁的身影刚一消失在奶白色镶嵌雕花玻璃的门后，就有男仆冲着茶室的方向“呸”了一声，只不过他没有那个胆量弄脏脚下那块柔软的绒毛地毯——据说那是高振宁从东方弄回来献给小国王的战利品——因此只是在上下双唇间发出了一点气声。男仆整理好衬衫领口处的蝴蝶结，收起轻蔑的表情，走去清理高振宁骑来的那匹高大牡马了。

高振宁走进去的时候，除了小国王外的所有人都站起来和他问好。他快步走到姜承録跟前单膝跪下，亲吻他的手。等他向其他人回过礼，在小国王指给他的紧挨着自己的座位上坐好后，大臣们又开始絮絮叨叨地劝姜承録与B国签订盟约共同出兵。  
高振宁脸上挂着耐心的微笑，他不动声色地瞄了一眼身边的小国王，姜承録认真地听他们你来我往的辩论，身体微微前倾，不时点头，似乎在鼓励他们说下去。高振宁看着口沫横飞的大臣们心里暗笑，只有他知道小国王有多么不耐烦——他的脚正在桌子下蹭着高振宁的小腿呢。  
红光满面的税务官第三次掏出手帕擦汗，如果对面坐的不是国王，他恐怕早就扯开领结用餐巾扇风了。他活像只猪，高振宁想，还是长着獠牙的那种野猪，不然怎么挖得动地皮呢？唇枪舌战已经兜着圈子讲了好几遍了，姜承録这时才开口打断他们：“茶的香味都散了，过几天再谈吧，我需要考虑。”  
姜承録把只吃了一口的红丝绒蛋糕推给高振宁，命令他吃光才能离开，高振宁只能坐在原地看大臣们陆续离开，苦着脸吃那块过于甜腻的点心。小国王目送一辆辆四轮马车驶走，顺手放下厚重的窗帘，在窗边的椅子上坐下，冲高振宁勾勾手指：“过来。”  
高振宁走过去，跪在国王的脚边仰视他。他握住姜承録搭在椅背上的纤细白皙的手，沿着指尖向上亲吻——这个吻又和众人前的不同了，多了点虔诚与迷恋的情色味道。小国王虽然养尊处优，却并非弱不禁风的花朵，姜承録的手指骨节分明，掌心还有马缰和佩剑磨出的硬茧。  
姜承録被他的呼吸弄得痒痒的，轻笑一声抽出手，改为抚摸高振宁的脸。高振宁仰着脸，像条驯顺的狗一样享受着主人的爱抚，他听到小国王轻声说：“我要你为我做一件事。”  
“您不想出兵吗，陛下？”  
“当然想。不过不是以这种方式，也不向他们说的对象出兵。”姜承録的手摩挲着高振宁的额头，用食指勾勒他鼻梁的轮廓，而后一路向下，灵活手指钻进高振宁整齐挺括的领口，在那里勾住了什么，猛地一拉。  
那里有一个项圈。  
高振宁领会了他的意思，也笑起来：“您未免也太贪婪了……但是您放心。”

小国王今天身体不适，早早地回了房间休息。行宫里静悄悄的一片黑暗，只有走廊里的烛光还微弱地颤抖着。怕吵醒已睡下的主人，仆从们都换了软底拖鞋。但此刻如果有人走到国王的卧室门口，却能听到一些细碎的呻吟沿着门缝渗漏出来。  
房间正中的大床上两具赤裸的身体交缠，柔软蓬松的羽绒被胡乱卷成一团堆在床脚，丝绸面棉花里子的靠垫滚到地面上孤零零地躺着，小国王每天都抱着它们睡觉，但现在他可顾不上什么靠垫啦。他连自己尚且拯救不了，只能颤抖着陷入毯子里，承受身后猛烈的撞击。  
几个月前，以税务官为首的几名大臣与B国大使私下往来的书信全部被送到姜承録的书桌上，又从他们的宅邸中搜出成箱的黄金、油画和瓷器。小国王当即把几名大臣或关押或流放，同时对B国宣战，其他贵族不敢再忤逆盛怒的国王，纷纷派兵跟随。这支军队的统帅权毫无悬念地落到了高振宁头上，所有人都知道他的家族世代都是王室最忠诚的拥趸，是国王最锋利的剑与最坚固的盾。高振宁是小国王的宠臣，王城里最炙手可热的将军，曾经也有人质疑过他有二心，姜承録第一个对这种论调嗤之以鼻。害怕被猛兽所伤就弃之不用是愚蠢的，滥用又过于危险，最好的选择就是驯服它，让它成为最温顺的狗，只向主人所指向的敌人扑咬吠叫。  
姜承録看人的眼光精准，高振宁的军队大获全胜，B国忙不迭地递交了求和协议，割让两个省为将满二十岁的年轻君主祝寿。那块地盘上有铁矿，有牧场，这笔买卖很是划算。高振宁处理完割让地的交接，又重新划定边境线，昨天才率领军队凯旋而归。  
“陛下，您该给忠诚的仆人一点奖赏。”高振宁当晚就留在了国王的行宫。  
姜承録勾过高振宁的脖子，主动吻上他的嘴唇。小国王的动作有些青涩，不熟练地在对方的下半张脸上舔咬亲吻，这并不妨碍他的热情。单方面的驯服还不够稳妥，猛兽一旦尝过鲜血，野性就会重新回到体内，反扑反而更加危险。  
姜承録决定与自己的狗互相驯服，他也的确这么做了。  
“嗯……宁，宁……”他的长腿缠住高振宁有力的腰，呻吟声被撞得破碎颤抖，“唔……好舒服……”  
高振宁的下半身挺动着，肉体拍击的声音在宽敞的卧室里回荡。“我的主人，我干得您爽吗？”他凑到小国王的耳边问。  
獠牙露出来了，姜承録想，但他仍然老老实实地用颤音回答了一句好爽。偶尔的纵容无伤大雅，反而可以增加床笫间的情趣，正如半个小时前，他被靠垫抬高腰部，自慰给高振宁看一样。  
“你想要什么奖赏？”  
高振宁脖子上的项圈戴得一丝不苟，行动却格外无礼冒犯——他牵起小国王的手，将他的修长手指舔得湿漉漉的，然后放到他的穴口处，还像平日里为小国王开门一样，说着：“请进，我的主人。”  
姜承録默许了他的不敬，其实他自己也为这背德的快感兴奋到颤抖。他的身体里流淌着最尊贵的王室血液，从小接受最严格的教育，举手投足的礼仪都不能有丝毫疏忽，而此刻他却像个荡妇似的与自己的狗媾合。高振宁身上还挂着丝绸浴袍，只是衣带已经被扯开，他坐在床尾看他，丝毫没有催促的意思，眼神温和又虔诚，好像自己是一件还没揭幕的艺术品，而他等多久都值得。  
姜承録平复一下剧烈起伏的呼吸，缓缓向后穴里探入一根手指。  
被自己的手指侵入体内的感觉是奇特的，何况还有人目光灼灼地注视着，内壁柔软紧致的触感让他有些好奇，不断没入的指节逐渐带来更多的快感。姜承録回忆着高振宁平时的动作，但他只记得自己喘息着软倒在高振宁的臂弯里，被对方抚摸过身上的每一处敏感点，然后颤抖着高潮。  
他全无章法地在自己体内探索着，又逐渐放入两指搅弄着，温热的内壁分泌出肠液，为虎作伥地让异物的出入更顺畅。触碰到某点时他抑制不住一阵颤抖，身体一下子绷紧了，像濒死的天鹅似的，仰着线条优美的脖颈发出哀鸣。麻痒不断蔓延开，叫嚣着想要更多，小国王的脸红得要滴出血，这是他的极限了。  
姜承録不愿意把自己亵玩到高潮，他选择避开自己的敏感点，可得不到缓解的痒感是真实存在的。他想了想，另一只手抚上胸前已经挺起的乳珠，揉按几下后便沿着平坦的腹部一路向下，握住自己的阴茎套弄起来。  
高振宁第一次见他的小国王自慰，平日里姜承録多是一脸淡漠地坐在高高的王座上。而此刻他正努力扩张吞吐着自己的手指，以取悦他的仆从。高振宁抚摸着他纤细得一用力就能折断的脚踝，将他的腿拉得更开。  
小国王的耐心快耗尽了，他靠自己能获得的快感仅止于此，高振宁的视线又让他面红耳赤。他停下手上的动作，撑着自己半坐起来，冲高振宁勾勾被自己分泌出的液体弄得湿漉漉的手指，命令道：“宁，肏我。”  
高振宁早已习惯执行他的所有命令，他为他杀人，为他征战，为他背负起所有见不得光的肮脏事。无数人在背后唾骂他为了权势和金钱不择手段，向王室出卖了自己的灵魂。高振宁毫不在意他们的议论，因为他知道自己并非为了爵位，为了名利或是其他的什么东西，他只不过是一条没有项圈扼住脖子就无法呼吸的家犬而已，正如他知道自己的小国王只是个没有恶犬为他守门，就怕得无法入睡的小朋友而已。  
他们已经成功地驯服彼此了。  
高振宁这次也遵从了小国王的指示。他长臂一伸把姜承録捞进怀里，分开臀瓣长驱直入。小朋友虽然没什么经验，有样学样倒也把后穴扩张地很充分了，没遇到什么滞涩就将粗大的硬物容纳进去。背上传来刺痛感，高振宁任凭他抓，缓缓动了几下，待他彻底适应后便用力肏弄起来。小国王的呻吟声猛地拔高，又被一个吻堵回去。交合处传来黏腻水声，湿热的甬道紧紧裹着犯上作乱的阴茎碾压吮吸，高振宁几乎就这样缴了械。  
他对主人的身体了若指掌，用力顶弄着姜承録的敏感点，小国王没一会就喘息着射了出来。高潮过后的内壁痉挛着收缩，猛兽体内的野性本能逐渐苏醒，姜承録只觉得自己快被撕碎，“啊！宁……慢、慢一点……”  
姜承録哭着求饶，高振宁按着他的腿用力抽插，终于释放在他体内时，小国王也再一次迎来了高潮。远处传来教堂的午夜钟声，空气似乎都跟着声波共振起来。姜承録也随着颤抖，勃起的前端却什么也射不出来，他紧闭着眼睛，瘫倒在高振宁的怀中。

清理完毕后小国王已经疲倦得睁不开眼睛，靠在床头任凭他怎么摆弄。高振宁怕他栽倒，把靠垫堆得像一座小山让他靠着，自己跪在地上给他穿睡袍和袜子。终于收拾好床铺把人塞进被窝里时，姜承録已经睡着了。高振宁给他掖掖被角，准备离开时却被扯住胳膊。小国王往旁边蹭了蹭，给他留出一个足够躺下的位置。  
“你睡这里。”  
高振宁听话地躺下，小国王的一条腿立刻扔到他身上。高振宁怕他嫌热，虚虚环住他的细腰。倒像刚才把主人弄哭的人不是他似的，小国王打心眼里看不上这副做派，想翻个白眼，眼皮却有千斤重，只好作罢。  
姜承録凑近些，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，他现在急需睡眠。  
“晚安。”他低声说到，声音模糊到让高振宁怀疑他下一秒就要失去意识。  
但他还是感觉到耳垂上落下温柔一吻，有人低声回应他——  
“汪。”  
——Fin.


End file.
